Valentines Suprise
by ExplodingMrPond
Summary: James woos Lily on Valentines day...Does she give in to him?


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: if I wrote Harry Potter, I would be on a beach somewhere in Malibu. But, unfortunately, I am not, I am in my bedroom, in the pouring rain. So, yeah, you can probably guess that I didn't write/create Harry Potter.

**Dedicated to Rebecca Burns, who is obsessed with my Fanfic, and pressures me to write more in chemistry. And I'm sure would want me to dedicate something to her…**

**Anyway. Here you go Rebecca.**

**Oh yeah… we had an incident on Valentines Day, didn't we? Me, you and Tasha :L **

**Still have the card for blackmail *laughs evilly* don't worry…you know I wont do anything.**

**Yet.**

**Lv My Fans!!**

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**

* * *

Valentines day. For some, the best day of the year. For others, it was the worst.

For me, it was the worst.

For James Potter, however, it was his best.

The day he could do anything to me and get away with it.

Because its Valentines day. And in James Potter's book, that meant he could do whatever the hell he wanted to piss me off, and declare undying love for me. Because he thinks he is in love with me.

Which pisses me the hell off.

* * *

I woke early on Valentines day, which was weird. I usually sleep in late on Saturdays.

I guess the reason I woke up was understandable. There was someone in my bed.

James Potter. Of course.

I screamed, causing some owls who were sitting on the wall outside to scatter into the air.

James grinned, and that's when I noticed the red rose in his mouth.

'Alrii, Evmmmff?'

he was lying on his side, using his hand to prop up his head. One of his legs were over the other, making him look incredibly sexy.

Not that I noticed.

Much.

Then I realised what I was wearing for bed. And what he was seeing.

Me in my underwear.

Why did it have to be so hot last night?! So hot that I _had to _sleep in my underwear!

Dammit. I didn't think that through.

But how was I supposed to know that he was going to end up in my bed?!

I jumped out of bed, dragging the cover out and around me. James flipped off the bed, landing with a audible THUMP on the ground.

I tried to stifle my laughter. But couldn't. I started shaking and trying to cover my mouth, hold onto the blanket and pull my self together all at the same time.

Despite being chucked onto the ground, James jumped up looking quite happy. Probably because he saw me in a little more than nothing, but still…

The rose had dropped from his mouth, and he was now holding it in between his hands, leaning against my bed post.

'So Evans.' He started, twisting the rose around in his hand, 'what have you got planned for today?'

I shuffled away from him, still clutching the cover, glaring. 'nothing in particular, Potter.'

Right away I knew that was the wrong answer. Stupid, stupid Lily…

'Excellent!' He leaped over the bed, landing beside me in a oddly graceful movement. When the hell had he become Mr. Ballerina?

He was grinning at me, still holding onto the flower.

He bowed, holding out the rose like a prince proposing to his girlfriend. 'For you.' He said, simply.

I took it, but only because he had gone to such trouble getting it. I swear. There was no other reason…

He straightened up, smirking. What the hell was he smirking at?! Because I took his damn flower? Jeez, what a wuss.

He coughed, blushing a little, the smirk still playing on his features. He looked down, moving his hand to his hair to ruffle it up.

It's cold. How the hell had it gotten so cold in the last two seconds? I hugged myself, but found I was holding skin instead of my smooth silk cover. I looked at the ground. My cover was around my ankles. Leaving me standing in my underwear.

'SHIT.' I dived to the ground, probably blushing red like a tomato. James was laughing his head off, his arms holding onto his sides. Jeez. It wasn't THAT funny.

I wrapped the blanket around myself again, muttering curses under my breath.

I hate Valentines day.

* * *

I went down for breakfast, finally ditching James for a small amount of time.

The flower had been flung onto my bedside table, and James had been flung out of the dorm so I could get dressed. I was still cussing all the way through getting dressed, and all the way down to the Great Hall. Alice, however, was laughing her head off, causing me to glare at her; which only made her laugh harder.

It wasn't fair! I was already pissed with losing my charm bracelet a few nights ago! I didn't need _her _laughing at what _James Potter _was doing to me! With losing my bracelet, and James Potter turning up in my bed, I really wasn't ahving a good week.

I slumped at the table in the Great Hall, thinking this, trying not to notice the pink and red banners and flowers that was littering the Great Hall's four tables. I was munching my way through a bowl of cereal when James appeared. I glowered at him and he shot a wink in my direction.

I swear I almost vomited into my bowl.

I continued eating, even though I had the image of my vomit in the bowl **(A/N: yes I know….grossssss!!!!!! But I had to put it to annoy my friend Katie :P)**. I was just trying not to glace at Potter to see what he was up to now. If I didn't know what was coming…I could still hope that nothing was _going _to happen.

Then it did.

A paper airplane came whizzing past my head, landing in my hair.

I hid my urge to rip it up with my teeth, so instead, I reached up and crumpled it without looking, continuing to eat. Another one flew past, this time dropping into my cereal bowl. I closed my eyes and puffed out a huge sigh. He was not going to get me anymore today. I thrust my hand out and crumpled up the second airplane.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, while I munched the cereal that was now soggy and slightly paper-ish tasting. I finished the food, and got up to leave, holding onto Alice's arm to drag her with me. But as I stood up, a _third _paper airplane flew at me. I closed my eyes and inhaled a huge gust of air. I felt something whoosh into my hair again. And again. And _again. _He was seriously just trying to piss me off.

I opened my eyes, and found myself _entirely covered _in STUPID paper aeroplanes. Then, when I thought thing just _couldn't get any worse, _they started to sing. All of them (which was about 50). A love poem, singing in different pitches. A harmony. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at me, and the aeroplanes continued to sing. When I looked at James, he was singing along to the tune, whispering the words that the paper was singing.

_That's quite sweet actually, _my mind thought as I registered the words of the song.

_No it isn't!! _A second part of my brain was arguing with the first part.

I shook my head. I was going crazy.

Everyone in the hall was laughing at me. I turned and ran.

* * *

When I got to the portrait hole and said the password, (codswallop, if anyone wants to know) the Fat Lady winked at me and swung open. I crawled through and all I wanted to do was collapse on the floor and forget the morning. It was only 10am!! But when I got into the common room, I could see that wasn't even remotely possible.

I'm going to kill him.

The common room was entirely covered in banners, similar to the ones in the Great Hall, except these screamed 'HAPPY VALENTINES, LILY!'. Vases of lilies littered every surface, each with cards declaring: 'a lily for my Lily!'

Doves flew around the room, every so often bursting into fireworks that did nothing but pop the tune of the wedding march before turning back into birds. Love hearts in every colour decorated the floors and littered through the air on their own accord. A giant picture of me, tilting my head and smiling, was stuck to the ceiling.

He has GOT to be kidding me.

I ran up the stairs to the dormitories and through myself down onto the bed. Would he never stop?!

I got my answer straight away.

I proppelled myself onto the bed, but suddenly it wasn't there anymore. It had been replaced by a giant (and I mean _giant_) cuddly toy of none other than James Potter. Seriously. It had the glasses and all. Even that sexy floppy black hair.

I had to get out of here. Out of Hogwarts – I'll go for a walk around the lake.

Barely pausing to grab my cloak, I threw myself out of the dorm and through the common room, hurrying through the castle until I got to the Enterance hall doors.

I got outside – it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I slumped on the nearest bench, stopping to catch my breath. Valentines day was tiring.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep – when I woke up the sun had moved positions in the sky – it must be around 3 o'clock.

I streched, feeling stiff from sitting for 5 hours. That's when I noticed the white specks that covered my cloak and decorated my hair. Snow.

Snow?! In Febuary?! I'm pretty sure that the snowy season is over….

But I wasn't snowing around me. Ten metres away, it was snowing there. 8 metres to me…no snow there….five metres…no…..so…..?

It was only snowing on me. Just me.

I jumped up, and the snow followed me. There wasn't even a cloud above my head! It was just coming from nowhere!

The snow was warm. I love the snow…

He must be doing this.

I craned my head around to look at the castle windows, and saw a boy hanging out of one, a wand moving in the air. He smiled when he saw me looking at him.

I whipped around on my heel and made my way to the lake. Something about his smile didn't really set me on edge anymore. It was sweet actually. The way it goes up on one side first, then on the other…showing the tiniest hint of white teeth…

Stop it Lily! Just stop!

I settled under a tree near the edge of the lake. The snow had stopped, and that was a plus. He musnt be able to see me from here. Good.

My mind started wandering about the upcoming NEWTs, so I didn't notice when a small house elf appeared at my arm.

'M-Miss Evans?' the house elf stuttered, bowing low to me.

'W-what?' I jumped.

'Miss E-Evans, Mr P-Potter would like to give you this. B-But he said he was a-afriad you would b-b-bite his head off if he tried-d.' The house elf looked terrified. She held a small parcel in her hand. She offered it to me, looking like she would snap he hand back if I so much as bared my teeth.

I stared at her. 'Thank you…er..?'

'B-Bobbie, Miss. Bobbie t-the House E-Elf.' Her hand was now trembling.

I took the parcel from her hand warily. Bobbie disapeared with a 'CRACK' and I was left alone again.

The package looked normal enough. No print on the wrapping paper. The paper in fact just looked like old parchment. A red bow was tied neatly around it.

I undid the bow carefully, and unwrapped the paper. There was a box inside that gave no detail to what may be inside that.

I opened the box, expecting it to blow up screaming: 'I LOVE YOU LILY EVANS!' but no.

Inside was my charm bracelet, the one I'd lost a few nights ago. It looked different.

Ah! It had been polished, so it shone brightly when it caught the weak sunlight. There was something else too…

A new charm, alongside the others. _My _charms were a treasure chest, a key, an angel and a four leaf clover, but this new one must have been added by James.

It was a heart, that looked suspiciously like diamond, that glittered and shone as it span around the bracelet. As I watched, a spark lit up inside it, gave a tiny red expolsion and the colour seeped all the way through it. I heard a beating noise. A heart beat. Surely not my own, because it was coming from the bracelet. A tiny thumping noise, barely audiable unless you knew what you were listening for.

It was beautiful.

A note lay in the satin inside of the box, next to where the bracelet had lay:

'I found this between a crack in the floorboards in the common room.

I thought it belonged to you.

Hope you like the present I attached.

James.'

Clicking the bracelet into place on my wrist, I wrenched from my sitting position and raced to the castle.

* * *

He was in the common room, alone. I don't know where everone else must be. The room held no clue that before it had been entirely covered with gifts for me.

I walked slowly to the armchair which he sat, not sure now I was so close to doing it.

Admitting to James Potter that I, too, loved him?

It was too much for one person to bear.

I was feeling slightly lightheaded at the thought of doing this…

I touched his arm gently. 'James….James…I..'

I fainted.

* * *

I don't know how long I was down for, but it musn't have been that long, because when I woke, I was in James' arms and I could see no one else in the common room.

But being in James' arms kinda threw me a bit. I blinked at him uncertainly, and he exhaled in relief.

'Your alive.' He smiled, showing his white teeth.

'Yeah…I guess I am…' I smiled back at him.

If anyone was to walk in now, they would have been bewildered.

Lily Evans, in James Potter's arms?! Impossible!!

But it was so possible. And I really wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

James' smile faltered and disappeared. 'Er…Lily? Why aren't you hitting me?'

I grinned. 'I like my present, James.' I lifted one wrist up and dangled the bracelet in front of his face. 'Thank you, by the way.'

His eyes softened and he suddenly looked worried. 'Are you OK, Lily? You're a bit…delusional.' His brow furrowed and he looked into my eyes.

I laughed. Of course I laughed. James Potter thinks I'm delusional! But really…I'm in love.

Head over heels in love.

And it took a few valentines surprises to find that out.

'I'm fine, James. Really fine.' I lifted my head and kissed him quickly on the lips.

_He _looked bewildered now, but I didn't care.

He was the best valentines surprise ever.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it!! It goes a bit...sweet at the end, which isnt what I inteneded, but, hell, it works. (I freaking hope so anyway :P)**

**R&R if you loved it or hated it tho!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Becca, I hope you liked it :)**

**Lv youse xxx**

**xXxTheLivingDollxXx**


End file.
